My Jellicle tribe
by MistfireOfWindclan
Summary: This is a story starring my tribe. The Jellicles do come later.
1. Meet the stray cat tribe

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who.

The Stray Cat tribe

Protector: Finical Minch (Fin, Bombay with white paws, used to belong to a military soldier)

Other toms

Razzletazz (Razzle, silver Turkish Angora, found on streets, 2nd in command)

Caracackle (Cackle, marmalade British tabby, once a highly ranked British cat but fell onto a boat to New York)

Kiminosho (Kimi, Siamese, lives behind Japanese restraunt)

Danstaron (Dan, marmalade American tabby, cat burglar, used to live with a family but was abused by family)

Dianschet (Dian, Bombay, used to live with a German professor but wanted more city life)

Raduan (black and white Scottish fold, found on streets)

Queens

Cassalurina (ginger Turkish Angora, mates with Raduan, kitten sitter)

Firefox (red Turkish angora with large ears and half blind, cat burglar, mates and partners in crime with Dan, Cassa's younger sister)

Jemaara (white angora, kitten sitter)

Antigone (snowshoe, kitten protector)

Ti Ta tabby (dark Maine coon, the 'curious cat')

kittens

Sarrel the brave kit (Bombay/Siamese mix, Dian's son, oldest of the kits)

Axel the smart kit (American tabby/Bombay mix, Dian's son, smartest kit)

Graciette the shy kit (small white Persian, Dian's daughter, shiest kit but not afraid to fight)

Mielikki the prankster (ginger American tabby/Turkish angora mix, Foxy and Dan's daughter, the prankster kitten burglar)

Cheiron the jokester (snowshoe, Antigone's son, Mielikki's best friend, nuisance)

Maradie the best singer (ginger American curl, best singer)

Silhoutte the best dancer (Mara's younger twin, best dancer)

Cattivo the most hyper (brown British tabby, most hyper kit)

Tayloon the most sleuthy (Cassa's twin daughter, most stealthy kit)


	2. A day in the life of Jema

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who.

A day in the life of Jemaara

"Jemaara dear, time to wake up." Cassalurina said and nudged Jema a little bit.

"Oh yay, another day of chaos." Jema said sarcastically and stood up to walk outside. The second she stepped out she heard this;

"AAH! JEMA! HELP! AXEL'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Jema sighed and ran to the cry and saw Axel trying to cover Maradie with bandages.

"Trust me! I'm Doctor!" Axel yelled and pounced on her.

"No your not! You watch to much British television!" Mara hissed and swiped at the younger tom, who stumbled backwards.

"Hey! If Doctor Who can do, than so can I!"

"Doctor Who doesn't exist you idiot!"

"Yes he does! He's from a parallel dimension and and he travels time with his two friends Amy and Rory!" Axel retorted and pounced her again.

Jema sighed and picked up Mara and said, "Axel, you know better than to try to play doctor without asking people first. Mara, you know better to call Axel an idiot and to stomp his beliefs." They both nodded. Mara stuck her tongue out at Axel and Axel glared daggers at her before being tackled by his older brother.

"Ow! Jema! He's ripping my ear off! Make him stop!" Axel cried out and Sarrel his ear hard.

"Sarrel! You know better!" Jema snapped at the oldest kitten. The younger wriggled out from under him and ran behind the queen.

"Yes Jema." Sarrel said and ran off.

Jema put Mara down and looked at the tom and the she-cat. "Now you two, please stay out of trouble. Mara, maybe you can play with Silhoutte, Tayloon, Graciette, or Mielikki. Axel, maybe Cheiron or Cattivo will play doctor with you."

"Yes ma'am!" They both said and ran off.

"And Axel, don't blow anything up!" Jema yelled after than younger, slightly German tom kitten. Axel was the smartest kitten, but unfortunately he was also the most destructive. He was already searching for the other tom kittens. "Never mind then."

Jema walked over to Cassa, who was sitting on the car at the front of the kitten area. "Ever feel like you're being completely ignored?" Jema asked her best friend and sat down next to her.

"All the time. And remember, don't even bother asking the kittens to stay out of trouble. They'll get into it anyway." Cassa replied. They heard a angry yowl and saw a sleepy looking Ti Ta Tabby chasing Cheiron and Mielikki out of her house with her mane spray painted...pink? "You'll help me with this one."

Jema sighed and they walked over to Tabby and the kittens. "What did they do this time?" She asked.

"Do you not see my mane! They spray painted it pinked! And they woke from my beauty sleep! Not that I need it." Tabby retorted angrily at the queens. "Put these little...monsters in a sack and drown them!"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" They heard a voice from behind Jema, and saw it was Danstaron, a ginger American tabby tom who happened to Mieli's father.

"N-nothing. Where's Foxy?" Tabby replied.

"Daily rounds, she should arrive in a few seconds. Something about a new kitten showing up." As if rehearsed, Firefox and a Somali tom kitten came bouncing in. All the kittens ran to the magical half blind cat burglar queen.

"Did you bring us anything? Did you?" Mieli asked; bouncing up and down in front of her mother.

"Let's see. I brought a mousy toy for Tivo, music for Silho and Mara, a doll for Gracie, a book for Tay, a ball for my daughter, a ball for Cheir, chewing scarf for Sarrel, and a new friend for Axel. You'll like him Axel, he calls himself Doctor." Firefox replied to the kittens in an Italian accent before giving each kitten their gift. Doctor crept out from behind her and walked confidently toward the less confident Axel.

"Hello there bloke. My name is Doctor Who, but you call me Doctor or Doc." The younger Somali kitten said.

"My names Axel, and it's a pleasure to meet you Doc! Do you know anything about Doctoring?"

"Of coarse I do! Before I was abandoned I was a bloody doctor's son's pet."

"Wow! Maybe you can teach me!"

"I'd love ta! We can play doctor! You'll be the doctor, and I'll be the patient. I'll tell you the steps and pretty soon you'll be doing surgery with the real doctors!" Doc meowed and the two kittens ran off.

Cassa turned to her younger sister. "That ought to distract him for a little while. Thank you so much dear! Where did you find Doctor Who?" Jema nodded in relief as Cassa said that. (I should note Cassa AND Foxy have Italian accents)

"I found the poor thing digging through those garbage cans. He was muttering something about The Master. *shudder* I asked him if he wanted to come and live with strays and he immediately agreed." Foxy responded.

"Poor dear." Jema said. About five seconds later they all heard an explosion from the garbage cans at the edge of the clearing. They ran toward the crash and saw Doctor with a wire in his left paw and Axel with one in his right. They grinned sheepishly up the queens, who raised their eyebrows. "Okay, bed time."

She and Cassa got all the kittens tucked in and Foxy and Dan left for the night. "Jema, can ask you something?" Doctor asked as Jema tucked him in.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What's it like to have a family? All I've ever known was Master, and after a while he got really mean."

"It feels safe and warm. You'll find that feeling soon, with Cassa and I watching you and Axel being your friend."

"I think I already have." Doc said and snuggled into his blankets. Jema smiled and licked the forehead of the youngest tom kit.

"I'm sure you have." Jema said and soon fell asleep beside her mate.

* * *

Awww Jema does have a heart! BD Any way, Doctor is based off of Doctor Who and he will be causing much chaos with the other kittens.

Doctor: That's right!

Axel: I'll be part of it too!

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	3. Is it Doctor Who or Theta

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is Doctor's chapter! :)

A day in the life of Doctor Who (or maybe it's something else!)

Theta stretched elegantly as he got out of bed and looked around. "I guess no one will notice if I'm gone." he said to himself and shrugged. Everyone knew him as Doctor Who, but his real name was Theta. He ran outside and through a little hole onto the streets. "Ah, finally! No more humans, no more Master, and no more fences!" He growled happily an ran around New York.

_Far from,_  
_There is,_  
_Where I want to be._  
_Somewhere, _  
_Out there,_  
_Loose and running,_  
_Nobody's leash to hold me,_  
_Nobody's hugs to crush me,_  
_Nobody's soap,_  
_And scratchy combs_  
_To bathe and brush me,_

(jumps onto a garbage can)

_A world without fences,_  
_Where I can run free,_  
_And be with real cats,_  
_Will bring the real cat out in me,_  
_No walls and no boundaries,_  
_Where I can be free,_  
_A world without_  
_Walls or fences,_  
_That's exactly,_  
_Where I want to be._

(jumps of and runs around peoples legs)

_This kit,_  
_Just wont,_  
_Sleep his life away,_  
_On some,_  
_Sofa,_  
_Like his father,_  
_Too much fish to chew up,_  
_Too many smells to sample._  
_Too many fancy sofa beds to rip and trample._

(jumps onto a moving taxi)

_No rules to control me,_  
_That's not what I want to be,_  
_A world without fences,_  
_That's the world I want for me._

(jumps into an alley way)

_No rules,_  
_No responsibilities,_  
_On my own,_  
_Completely free._  
_A world without fences,_  
_For meeeeee_

"And I think I have finally found that place." He said turning around. "Wait, where the bloody heck am I?" He realized he was completely lost. "Oh well, not knowing has never stopped me before." He ran through the alley before reaching an abandoned ghetto. "Oh no. This is all to familiar." His went back and his went big as he stumbled away from the ghetto, not before being stopped by a much larger Sherlock Rex.

"Well hello there Theta. We've been waiting for you to come back." That cat sneered with evil grin, his brown had an insane look of evil in them.

"Master, I told you that I'm not coming back. I've found a new home and a real family." Theta retorted.

"Oh, you mean you forgot what you owe Jemaic, Scaleface, Capricorn, Draco, Screech, and most importantly...me?" Cats walked up from behind the large cat.

"You said you'd make drums stop! They've gotten even worse since you left!" Master pounced the smaller kitten and pinned him against the wall, claws digging into his shoulders so much that it hurt.

"I don't know why you hear drums! Now why can't you just leave me alone so I can get on with my life?"

"You left Theta. You know what the punishment for being bad is? You've gone through so many times." Master gave Theta and shock that paralyzed him and started to trace Theta's face with his claws, leaving a trail of blood. He had no time to do what he meant as the punishment, for a Bombay cat appeared out of nowhere and slashed the larger cats face. A whole troop of cats showed up, fighting away The Master and his army. A scarlet queen with brown specks and hoop earrings walked up to the tom kitten, who backed away further against the wall.

"Are you okay, kitten? What happened, and who is that guy?" The queen asked him. Theta just looked at her as she was a big, hungry pollicle about to eat him. A Scottish Fold cat walked up to him and started to sniff him.

"He smells like that *sniff* neighboring tribe. *bark*" the cat said. "Kitten, who are you? *bark*" Theta just stared at him like he was crazy. Did just bark?

"Flip let me handle this. Listen kitten, who is that guy and who are you? And what are you doing on S.I.T. territory?" The Bombay growled and took out one of his weapons.

"Shadow! That's no way to talk to a kitten. Let me take care of this." A kitten, who looked like an inside out tuxedo cat, hissed and ran up to him.

"My name is Maj. Who are you? We just want to know who you are and who that cat was and why you are in our territory." Maj said in a calming voice. Theta by then had calmed down enough to speak.

"M-my n-name is Doctor Who and that was The Master. I didn't know this was y-your t-territory. I'm s-sorry." Theta stammered and looked at his paws.

"I mean your real name."

"My real name is Theta, but no one in my tribe knows that." Theta answered.

"That settles that, but what about the master. Is he your master? *growl*" The weird dog-cat asked suspiciously.

"He used to be. But not anymore. He just won't leave me alone." Theta answered, and his body started to glow a bit.

"What the-never mind. Come on kitten. We'll drop you off at your yard." The scarlet queen said. "And about the Flip, he was raised in a boarding school for pollicles. Shadow is just emo. My name is Ruby."

They dropped Theta off right as the queens were gathering the kittens for bed time. "Hey Theta, you missed an awesome garbage rac-wow! What happened to you face?" Axel said looking worriedly at his friend.

Theta felt the blood on his face and remembered a warning from long ago. _Remember Theta, no matter where you hide, I will always be there to track you down. _"I'd rather not talk about it. You'll probably find out soon enough. Wait, how did you guess my real name?" Theta asked as he curled up in his bed next to Axel.

"Ir wasn't hard to guess. I figured Doctor Who was a fake name, so I thought maybe it was Theta. It's a pretty name, and it suits you." Axel answered.

"Thanks." Theta answered. They both fell asleep but while Axel was dreaming peacefully, Theta's dreams were full of nightmares.

* * *

Aw. Poor Theta.

Theta: Did it have to be me?

Axel: And I don't believe either of us are queer?

We will see about that my little kittens. Live long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	4. Best friends are forever

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is best friend chapter! :)

When you are best friends! (starring Axel, Cattivo, and Theta)

"Axel! Theta! Wake up!" Cattivo bouncing up and down. He didn't mind that he was no longer the most hyper kitten. He was happy being the dumbest. Theta was up in a flash, while Axel was a little slower.

The three best friends had already thought up roles. Axel was the leader cause he was the oldest, smartest, and most responsible. Tivo was hyper peace maker of the kittens. And Theta was the hyper, fluffy, destructive, and dangerously insane youngest of the group.

"I'm up Master! Please don't punish me for being late to training!" Theta yowled and sped back under his blankets, shaking. Axel and Tivo looked at each other and pulled back the blankets. They saw Theta had a dazed, frantic, far-off look in his eyes.

Tivo sighed and leaned down to the smaller kitten. "Theta! Snap out of it! It's Tivo and Axel!" He yelled in Theta's ear and softly pawed him on the top of the head.

"Wha-oh. Sorry guys. What now?" Theta said bouncing up. The two other kittens shrugged and Theta bounced up and again. "I know! I found a sled in the trash! Maybe we can play with that!"

Tivo nodded happily while Axel was about to protest but Theta grabbed their paws and dragged toward a sled at the top of a really big trash pile. Soon they were on the sled. Tivo was in the back looking down, Axel was in the middle muttering about him having to babysit the two toms, and Theta was in the front ready to take off. "Theta, do you know what you're doing?" Axel asked?

"Nope. But that hasn't stopped me yet!" Theta replied happily. Axel shook his head and they took off. They were all screaming as they finally crashed into Finical Minch's den. Firefox walked up to them, apprantly high on cat nip due to the fact she was speaking Italian.

"Ciao kittens piccoli. Come siete del thi-TETA CHE COSA VOI FA! Una slitta? Giù un mucchio di immondizia?" Firefox snapped out of it and said, "Fin's not going to be happy about this!" She ran off just as the tribe protector arrived. He looked at the chaos, then at the kittens, and then sighed.

"I guess I can ignore this one time. But never again. Got it?" He said warningly. The kittens nodded just as he jumped onto the tire in the middle and called for an announcement.

"Cats of the Stray tribe. I have gathered you here for this announcement. I will hand the word over to S.I.T. protector." Fin yowled and let a Japanese bob tail tom take the stage.

"My name is Usagi and I'm from the S.I.T. tribe. We found one of your kittens yesterday being attacked by a cat known as The Master." The cat said. Every cat in tribe muttered and shuddered and Theta winced and felt a scar he had. "The kitten being attacked goes by name Theta, a.k.a Doctor Who." Every turned toward Theta, who shrunk in his spot between Tivo and Axel. "His cats are strong and our cats have scars to prove it. We know you cannot fight him alone. Therefore, I have come to offer help."

"And it is help that will not go unnoticed and it will be excepted. Clan, feel free to interact with the S.I.T. cats, and I need to have a bit of a talk with Theta." Fin meowed and jumped of the tire as Theta followed him to a den, with Tivo and Axel following to spy on them.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Axel whispered to Tivo.

"I don't know. Maybe they're thinking of kicking Theta out." Tivo responded.

"Hey! Don't say that!" They heard a whisper from behind them and saw Graciette.

"Gracie! What you doing here?" Axel whispered to his younger sister sternly.

"I was curious." With that response Axel sighed and gave in. The trio all looked in on the conversation.

"I know you're mad at me, so just say the words." Theta mewled looking at the ground.

"Say what words." Fin asked.

" 'Theta, we here by kick you out of tribe because you are danger to the entire group' That's what I mean. Everyone so far has made me leave."

"Theta, we're not going to make you leave. I just want to know what happened."

" *sigh* Fine, I'll tell you." Theta said and got that hazy look in his eyes.

**Flash back**

**"Theta! You're late for training again!" yelled a very angry Master.**

**"I'm sorry Master. I was just tired from last night, and I was maybe dreaming about a real home." Theta whimpered backing against the wall.**

**Master growled and attacked Theta, soon leaving the young kitten on the floor covered with scars. "You're at home Theta. At home with your real family!"**

**"T-that's it! I've had enough of your abuse! I'm leaving!" Theta growled and ran off before once again being stopped.**

**"Remember Theta, no matter where you hide, I'll always be there to track you down." Master sneered and let the kitten go.**

**End Flash Back**

Theta couldn't take it anymore, he had acted it out. Theta fell and curled up shivering on the floor. Fin jumped up and yelled, "Theta! Snap out of it! The Master isn't here! It's Fin, and your safe! You're a stray now and you belong in this tribe!" Fin nudged Theta, and that didn't even work. The trio of kittens couldn't stand seeing their friend that way so Gracie ran to hide, Tivo ran to get help, and Axel ran down to Fin and his best friend.

"Theta! It's okay. It's me, Axel. You're in a den in the yard. Master isn't here and he's not going to ever get you." Axel said to his friend in a calming voice. Theta got that dazed look out of his eyes and shot up.

"Huh? What happened?" Theta looked around and then remembered. "Oh. Well...I'm sorry, I guess I'll just be going now." Theta stammered and ran off, with Axel following him. Tivo ran to the other two.

"So, what now?" Tivo asked.

"We haven't gotten on Jema and Cassa's nerves yet." Axel stated.

"Why don't we change that?" Theta asked, and they all grinned evilly.

"Jema! Cassa! We made tea for you guys!" The trio stated at the same time a few hours later.

"While thank you dears." Jema said and they drank their cups of liquidized mud. The queens raised their eyebrows at them.

"Well, bed time kittens." The two queens said. All the kittens groaned.

The trio were soon tucked in.

"Hey guys?" Theta asked.

"Yes Theta?" Tivo responded.

"We're going to be best friends forever, right?"

"Of coarse we are. We'll be just like brothers. I'll be the oldest. You'll be the youngest and Tivo will be the middle one." Axel responded before being shushed by every other kitten. The trio rolled their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

This took forever.

Theta: WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO MUCH?

MOW: Because someone needed a troubled past, so I chose you.

Other kittens: How come they're the only ones that show up.

MOW: Don't worry, I'll have chapters about you guys too!

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	5. Tabby finds her Stripes

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is love chapter! :)

Seems like Tabby has found her Stripes

Ti Ta Tabby stood up and stretched before licking her tiger striped chest. She looked out the door and saw her best friend Firefox randomly chasing her fluffy tail. Tabby smirked and shook her head. Her friend could be so random sometimes. "Hey Foxy! How 'bout we enlighten this town." She called and sauntered out of her den.

Foxy looked up, her half blind eyes a little hazy, and then smiled. "Sure! It's time to take my daily rounds anyway." She stated and bounded toward the larger queen. The two walked through streets, every tom stopping to stare at Tabby. "Hey, Tabby? Why do you play all the toms anyway?"

Ti Ta Tabby smirked and began to sing:

_Mum mum mum mah_  
_ Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_  
_ Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_  
_ Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_  
_ And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
_ I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_  
_ I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Can't read my,_  
_ Can't read my_  
_ No he can't read my poker face_  
_ (she's got to love nobody)_  
_ Can't read my_  
_ Can't read my_  
_ No he can't read my poker face_  
_ (she's got to love nobody)_

_ P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_ (Mum mum mum mah)_  
_ P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_ (Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
_ A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)_  
_ Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_  
_ And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
_ I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_  
_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_  
_ I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_ [Chorus]_

_ P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_ (Mum mum mum mah)_  
_ P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_ (Mum mum mum mah)_

_ I won't tell you that I love you_  
_ Kiss or hug you_  
_ Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_  
_ I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_  
_ Just like a chick in the casino_  
_ Take your bank before I pay you out_  
_ I promise this, promise this_  
_ Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_ [Chorus x3]_

_ [x3]_  
_ P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_ (Mum mum mum mah)_  
_ P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_  
_ (Mum mum mum mah) _

Firefox understood. Kind of. "Oh." She said.

"Now I got a question for you. How do you steal so well?" Tabby asked her smaller friend.

Firefox smiled and began her song.

_One minute I'm in Central Park_  
_Then I'm down on Delancey Street_  
_From the Bow'ry to St Marks_  
_There's a syncopated beat_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_  
_I'm streetwise_  
_I can improvise_  
_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_  
_I'm streetsmart_  
_I've got New York City heart_

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_I may not have a dime_  
_But I got street savoire faire_  
_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_It's just bebopulation_  
_And I got street saviore faire_

_The rhythm of the city_  
_But once you get it down_  
_Then you can own this town_  
_You can wear the crown_

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_I may not have a dime_  
_But I got street savoire faire_  
_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_It's just bebopulation_  
_And I got street saviore faire_

_Ev'rything goes_  
_Ev'rything fits_  
_They love me at the Chelsea_  
_They adore me at the Ritz_

_Why should I worry?_  
_Why should I care?_  
_And even when I cross that line_  
_I got street savoire faire_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo _

"Oh. Cool. Want to hit those garbage cans for lunch?" Tabby asked her friend. She happily nodded and ran toward the garbage cans in the alley way. They happily snacked and went their rounds and around bedtime started to walk home.

"Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like singing!" Firefox meowed and ran down an alley way.

Tabby listened and heard she was right. "It is singing. Gorgeous singing!" They ran down the alley way and saw a black and orange striped cat sitting on a fence. He was a very handsome striped Maine Coon with a gorgeous voice!

He was singing this:

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,_  
_ Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence_  
_ Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent_  
_ I'm flat broke but I don't care_  
_ I strut right by with my tail in the air_

_ Stray cat strut, I'm a ladies' cat,_  
_ A feline Casanova, hey man, thats where its at_  
_ Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man_  
_ Get my dinner from a garbage can_

_ Yeah don't cross my path_

_ I don't bother chasing mice around_  
_ I slink down the alley looking for a fight_  
_ Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night_  
_ Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry,_  
_ "Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy."_

_ I wish I could be as carefree and wild,_  
_ but I got cat class and I got cat style._

_ I don't bother chasing mice around_  
_ I slink down the alley looking for a fight_  
_ Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night_  
_ Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry,_  
_ "Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy."_

_ I wish I could be as carefree and wild,_  
_ but I got cat class and I got cat style._

"Wow." The two queens stated. The toms noticed them and jumped down.

"Well helllllo beautifuls. What are you two doing out here on such a late night." The tom purred. Firefox didn't quite like this tom, but kept her mouth.

"Well hello there, pretty tom. My name is Ti Ta Tabby and this is Firefox. We were just on our way home when she heard you amazing voice. You can call me Tabby, by the way." Tabby flirted with the tom in a seductive voice.

"Well than, you and little friend can call me Stripes. I'd be happy to show you the way home." Stripes replied, and they both continued to flirt with each other and completely ignored Firefox.

"Well than, I guess I go now." Firefox meowed and ran off. Just before she walked into the Yard, she turned her head and smiled. "My poco Tabby has finally found her stripes." Firefox ran into the yard and curled up next to her mate.

* * *

MOW: I is proud of self!

Theta: Finally, a chapter where I don't get tortured.

Axel: Theta, we weren't even in this one.

Theta: It's nice get a break every once in a while!

MOW: Well, they handled that well.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	6. Queens away, kittens play part 1

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is mischief kitten chapter! :)

When The Queens are away the kittens will play

Mielikki pounced on to Cheiron in the kitten's game of tag. "Tag! You're it!" She yelled to him. "No tag backs!" Cheir meowed happily and chased after Silhouette. The quitten was very fast, but he was faster. He quickly pinned her down and tagged her before running off. Silhouette mock growled and chased down Cattivo. Tayloon, who had taken shelter from the sides, noticed that Theta wasn't playing with them. "Hey Theta? Don't you want to play tag with us?"

"Of coarse I do! I just...don't know how to play tag." He answered and shuffled his paws.

"It's simple! Someone is it and they chase everyone else. When someone is tagged, they become it. And there's no tag backs. Just don't pounce too hard." Mieli quickly explained. "Everyone! Stop the game! Theta wants to play!"

"Okay!" Cattivo said and pounced Theta. "You're it!" Theta laughed and started to chase after Graciette. He had speed un matched by anyone and quickly, but gently, pounced her.

"Tag! Your it!" He said and got up and ran. He stopped for a breath, but couldn't stop and collided with a garbage pile. Everyone stared at the spot, and when he came up with a banana peel on his head, they all laughed. "What?" Theta looked confused and then noticed the banana peel, and laughed.

Graciette peeled after Maradie, but fell behind and then ran after Sarrel, who was quickly pounced. "Your it!" She yowled and ran off. Sarrel ran for a little while and stopped.

"Anyone getting tired of playing this?" He asked. They all nodded and Mieli asked what they should do now. "I don't kno-wait!" He ran over to Theta, put a banana peel on the younger kittens head, wrapped a piece of cloth around him, and gave him a stick. "How about we put on a play?"

"NO!" was the others response.

"Okay. Gosh."

"We could spy on other cats?" Tay suggested.

"NO!"

"We could steal?" Mieli and Cheir.

"NO!"

"We could dance and sing?" Mara, Silho, and Gracie.

"NO!"

"We could blow something up?" Theta (duh).

"NO!"

"We could annoy the queens?" Cattivo.

"NO!"

"We could sneak out?" Axel suggested. Everyone agreed to that and they formulated and plan. "Okay, here's the plan. Cattivo and Silho are going to dig a pathway for us. Sarrel and Gracie will move all large problems. Mara and Tay will be on look out duty while Mieli and Cheir steal us food. I will find anything else. Theta will create the diversion."

"How?" The tom in subject asked.

"I was getting to that Theta. You will cause and explosion on the other side of yard, when the tunnel is ready. You will meet us there while the adults are distracted."

"Got it." They all said and went off to there duties.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Silho and Tivo dug through the trash. "Tivo, how are you so hyper all the time?" Silho asked him as she toiled through old candy wrappers.

"I just pretend I've had a lot of sugar everyday. I think Theta is just naturally hyper." He responded. His claws push away wrapping paper and old soda cans. "Man! Humans must not care about their stuff. The things they throw out are so much fun and very useful!" He swiped away a bunch of old candles.

"They're humans. No ones meant to understand them. And they're so...primitive. They walk and two legs and they don't have claws or nice warm fur. They must freeze to death during the Winter! And they cook their food cause their mouth's can't handle raw stuff!" She pawed away some old comics and plastic wraps and tin foil.

"I know! And they're so clumsy! I mean, just look at them! They trip over nothing! And they have such bad hearing and eyesight! They can't even see in the dark!" He clawed away a bunch of trash.

"I know! And they're so fleshy! And stupid! They aren't even smart enough to know that swimming in water can wreck your fur and scent!" She swiped away more trash. The two looked at each other, looked at the trash and continued to clear a path and talk.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Tayloon and Maradie stared out into the yard and talked. "What's it like to have a little sister?" Tay asked Mara.

"Well, they can get annoying, but they give you someone to boss around and play with. They're really nice. What's your family like?"

"Well, you know my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"I don't really know. She's told me that dad was strong, handsome, and brave. And they he died in that war. He was killed by The Master."

"Oh. You know my parents, RazzleTazz and Jemaara."

"Yeah." Tayloon responded. The two quittens looked at each other. The two who had once hated each other, now finally had a better understanding of each other.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\

Mieli and Cheir ran through the junk yard weaving in and out of boxes, trash, and each others paths. They soon came to a spot where there was always tons of food. "Okay, Cheir. You look out for any cats. I'll go in. We'll trade off." Mieli meowed and ran into the storage place. Cheir kept a look out. When Mieli came out a few minutes later, the diabolical duo noticed Tabby and Tonka having a glaring contest.

"Um...why do they keep doing that?" Cheiron asked the slightly younger quitten. She shrugged and sent him in. He soon came out with the food and was hiding something behind his back.

"Cheir, what is that behind your back?" Mieli asked and tried to look. Cheir shook his head and told her to close her eyes. The quitten pouted and shut her eyes. Cheir quickly put a small pearl necklace over her head. She opened her eyes. "Cheir! I love it! Thank you so much!" She tackled her best friend in a hug.

"I found them while searching and I thought maybe you'd like them. And, we're some of the oldest kittens and well...the ball is soon and maybe I thought...you might want to go as partner?" He asked and scratched the back of his head. "I understand if you don't. I mean-" He couldn't say anymore cause Mieli had kissed him.

"I'd love to go with you, you crazy tom. I've been waiting for you to ask me all year!" She stated. He purred happily and they kissed once again.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\

Sarrel sat on a chair, bored out of his mind. "Hey Gracie, what have you been doing while I'm not around." He questioned his younger sister.

"Playing with the other quittens. Singing. Doing girl stuff. And-" She stopped there and blushed.

"And what?" He stood up and sat next to his sister.

"Day dreaming about Theta?"

"You day dream about that crazy cat?"

"He's not crazy! He's just..."

"Crazy."

"No! Eccentric is the word."

"You do know he compares you to black berry pie?"

"It's his favorite kind of human food."

"What's his least favorite."

"Pears." Graciette retorted. The pair fell silent once again.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\

Axel licked his paw and snatched a bag. "I believe two is enough. Now to find another one." he said to himself and jumped down. Before long he found the other bag. "So...now what do I do?" he shrugged to himself and looked around. "Hey! A pear! I'll surprise Theta with that!"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\

Theta locked the last piece into his destructive master piece. The thing was made of a pizza box, a paper clip, a battery, some duck tape, and a timer. Theta smiled than checked to see if the others were ready. When Axel gave him the signal, he set the timer to two than ran too the other kittens. About one second later they heard an explosion and dashed through their tunnel.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\

Every kitten was in complete awe of what they saw. Than a few seconds later they saw a human kick a cigarette onto the ground and they started to sing their displeasure:

Mieli: _You think I'm an ignorant savage_  
_ And you've been so many places_  
_ I guess it must be so_  
_ But still I cannot see_  
_ If the savage one is me_  
_ How can there be so much that you don't know?_  
_ You don't know ..._

Tayloon: _You think you own whatever land you land on_  
_ The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_  
_ But I know every rock and tree and creature_  
_ Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

Gracie: _You think the only people who are people_  
_ Are the people who look and think like you_  
_ But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_  
_ You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

Mara: _Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_  
_ Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?_  
_ Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_  
_ Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_  
_ Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Theta led them into a forest and began to run happily.

Theta: _Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest! Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth._

He stopped and rolled in the dewy grass.

_Come roll in all the riches all around you! And for once, never wonder what they're worth._

Silhoutte: _The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_  
_ The heron and the otter are my friends_  
_ And we are all connected to each other_  
_ In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

Axel and Sarrel: _How high will the sycamore grow?_  
_ If you cut it down, then you'll never know_  
_ And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

Cattivo and Cheir: _For whether we are skinned or furred_  
_ We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains_  
_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

All: _You can own the Earth and still_  
_ All you'll own is Earth until_  
_ You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

The kittens laughed and chased each other through the mud. Mara was the first to notice it was nighttime. "Guys! We missed bedtime! There's no way we'll get back in time!"

Theta sat up and said, "Well, we could always sleep here." The kittens agreed and walked toward a berry bush. "Just to say, you guys are the closest thing I've ever had to a family."

"What do you mean?" Gracie said laying down.

"I was always abused by Master. And when I wasn't I was all alone." He said and began to sing.

_I know the sound of each rock and stone_  
_ And I embraced what others feared._  
_ You were not to roam in this forgotten place,_  
_ Just the likes of me were welcome here._  
_ Everything breathes and I know each breath_  
_ For me it means life for others it's death._  
_ It's perfectly balanced, perfectly planned,_  
_ More than enough for this cat._

_Like every tree stands on its own_  
_ Reaching for the sky I stood alone._

_ I shared my world with no one else._

_All by myself I stood alone._

_I saw your world with these very eyes_  
_ Didn't come any closer, didn't even try_  
_ But I felt all the pain and heard all the lies_  
_ But in my world there's no compromise_

_Like every tree stands on its own_  
_ Reaching for the sky I stood alone._

_ I shared my world with no one else._

_All by myself I stood alone._

"Oh. Goodnight guys." Every kitten fell asleep within time.

* * *

MOW: Yay! Took so freaking long!

Theta: And I to sit through it. Did you have to give me an emo song?

MOW: It's not emo! It's I stand alone from quest for Camelot!

Theta: Whatever.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	7. Queens Away, kittens play part 2

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is mischief kitten chapter! :)

When The Queens are away the kittens will play part 2

Sarrel stood up and tried to stretch without hitting anyone, which was close to impossible due to the fact he was at the top of the kitten pile. He quickly jumped off and landed not very gracefully and sniffed around. He could tell Axel and Gracie were sleeping near the edge, Mara had been right under him with Tayloon at her side, Silho was curled up against Cattivo, and Mieli and Cheir were curled at the edge. But what, where was Theta? "Theta? Theta, where are you?" Sarrel whispered and sniffed around.

A Somali head lifted itself from a pile of moss. Apparently he had slept in the moss and disguised his scent. He yawned and walked over to the oldest tom kitten. "What is it Sarrel?" He said, a little curious.

"I was just curious where you were." He then ran outside with the kitten looking at him and shrugging. "Now, if I was food, where would I be?" He spotted pears in a tree (I don't where pears grow). "In a tree! Wait, I might fall and get hurt. I know. Theta!"

The younger kitten ran up to him. "Yes Sarrel!" He said and bounced up.

"I need you to close your eyes, run up that tree, and knock down the fruits. Okay?" The young tom kitten nodded and did as asked, knocking down pears for everyone. "Guys! Breakfast is served!" The kittens ran out.

"Yay! I love fruit!" Mara meowed happily and dug in. They looked up ad saw Theta had his eyes closed and was still in the tree. "Theta, don't you want to eat with us?"

"Yes, but I stuck!" The younger tom meowed, frustrated out of his mind. It wasn't long before a handsome Maine Coon jumped into the tree and got Theta down.

"There you go kid! Now how about you dig into your breakfast?" The tom said. Theta happily nodded, eyes still closed, and took a bite out of the pear. His eyes shot open and he ran around circles.

"Help! My mouth is on fire!" He said screaming and licked the grass.

"Wow. Hang there kitten. Let's just see what the problem is." The tom took a look at Theta's tongue. "Simple! You're missing quite a few taste buds and their pattern is off. That's why pears make your mouth burn."

"Thanks Mr..." Theta said, hoping for an answer.

"Túllen." The cat responded. This tom was very tall with lanky arms and legs and he was mainly black with brown spots on his tail. He had kind amber eyes and large scar over his left eye to his middle nose, along with a chain loop around his neck.

"Wow, you're tall. We should call you Túllen the Tower!" Axel said happily. The kittens agreed and started to talk happily to the older tom.

" Where do you come from Túllen the Tower?" Mara and sat in front of him while Gracie and Theta hunted his tail.

"Calais, France." He said in a French accent, adjusting his black arm band.

"Do you know French?"

"Êtes vous essayant de m'insulter. J'aime parler français!"

"Wow." All the kittens said. They all started talking to him at the same time.

"Hey! Shouldn't you guys be at home?" Túllen said. Every kitten looked down.

"Túllen, we snuck out of the junkyard. We need a bit of help getting back." Sarrel said.

"Okay, I'll help you. But first I need your names." The tom replied.

"I'm Maradie, the best singer! You can call me Mara. That's my younger twin, Silhoutte, she's the best dancer! Everyone calls her Silho." Mara meowed confidently while Silhoutte blushed.

"I'm Cattivo, the peace keeper! You can call me Tivo!"Cattivo meowed, bouncing up and down like a hyper chihuahua.

"My name is Sarrel and I'm the oldest!" Sarrel meowed, a proud purr in his voice.

"I'm Mielikki and that's my best friend Cheiron. You can call Mieli and Cheir. Or the diabolical duo. The queens call us impossible." Mieli meowed, twining her tail with Cheiron's.

"I'm Tayloon, and I'm the most stealthy of the kittens. You can just call me Tay." Tayloon meowed, shrugging after she finished.

"I'm Axel, the smartest of the kittens. This is my younger sister, Graciette, and she's the youngest. You can call us Axel and Gracie." Axel meowed and smiled happily.

"I'm Theta, and I'm the youngest tom and the most destructive kitten!" Theta said and waved at one million miles per moment.

"What he means by that is he's the most destructive, hyper, fluffy, and dangerously insane kitten." Sarrel said, putting a paw on the younger toms head. Everyone by now had come to think of Theta as a younger brother.

"Well, I've been needing a home, maybe I can live in your guys tribe?" Túllen meowed hopefully.

"Yeah! We'll have Theta and Gracie ask, cause everyone knows Fin can't say no to them!" Mieli said and jumped up.

"Okay, let's get you guys home." the tom meowed and led them too the city. Near sunset they were back.

"Fin! Fin! Can he stay?" Theta and Gracie asked Finical Minch. He looked at the tom and smiled. The tom introduced himself.

"Okay Túllen the Tower. That's my mom and dad, Danstaron and Firefox. They're the cat burglars." Mieli said and pointed to her parents, who were play fighting outside the den.

"Mine and Cheir's parents is over there. Their names are Caracackle and Antigone." Cattivo meowed and pointed in the direction of Caracackle, who was staring into space outside his den.

"Mine, Axel's, and Gracie's dad is right there. He's Dianschet." Sarrel said and pointed to Dian, who was reading.

"Our parents are over there. They're Jemaara and RazzleTazz." Mara said and pointed out the two cats, who were washing themselves.

"My parents are there. They're Cassalurina and Raduan." Tayloon meowed and pointed out her parents. "Theta doesn't have any parents here."

"Kittens! There you are! Thank you so much for watching them!" The two queens said to the younger tom. "Okay kittens, bed time." The kittens groaned and followed the queens.

"Good night Túllen the Tower." Theta meowed to him and ran after them.

Túllen shook his head and curled up in a pipe. He had finally found a home. Now all he needed to do was find his siblings and take down the cat who had killed his parents. He fell asleep with dreams of France dancing through his mind.

* * *

MOW: Man, that was fun!

Theta: I do hate pears! They're gross and they set my mouth on fire!

MOW: I know Theta.

Theta: At least it was fun not being tortured. But did I have to get stuck in a tree?

MOW: No, but I felt like writing that.

Theta: You are evil and insane!

MOW: Why thank you! I pride myself in that! *evil laugh*

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	8. War part 1 the beginning

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is war chappy :(

The Big War part 1

Kiminosho and Caracackle glared at each other while Fin and Usagi worked out bedding arrangements. The two cats had heard that their worst enemies, Deravity and The Master, had teamed up and would attack all solitary cats, and at night. Kimi and Cackle had never gotten along but somehow they ended up being den mates. Here's what's what, just with the Stray cat tribe.

Toms =

Sarrel and Axel

Cattivo and Cheiron

Túllen and Theta

Kimi and Cackle

Fin and Razzle and Dianschet

Raduan and Danstaron

Queens

Foxy and Jema

Cassa and Antigone

Tabby and Tonka

Graciette and Tay

Mieli and Mara and Silho

Everyone (with exception of Tabby) in the Stray cat tribe was having fun with their den mate except Kimi and Cackle. The two toms were glaring at each other with enough hatred that if looks could kill they'd fall dead on the spot. Unfortunately, they were cousins. Kimi had always been more of the music fan and wanted to Rock and dance and sing while Cackle was more of the actor and the master of arts.

Fin and Usagi led them to the den they would be sharing and explained to them why THEY were paired up. "And remember, please don't break anything in anger." Usagi said as he and Fin walked off to make sure everyone else were fitting in nicely.

Kimi looked at Cackle and sighed, "Listen, let's set up some ground rules." He meowed and found a roll of duck tape and made a line with it on the ground. "This is your side and this is mine. I guess if we stay out of each others way we'll be fine. Though, I'd be paired up with someone better if I didn't have you."

"You think I'm any happier? Just imagine my life if I didn't have you!" Caracackle hissed. They hissed at each other and began to sing.

_Kiminosho- _  
_ I'd be rocking with the dinos _  
_ Swinging with the rhinos _  
_ I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute _  
_ Cornwall, they would sing _  
_ 'Cause I would be the Stray Cat king _  
_ I would love this world without you in it! _  
_ If I didn't have you!_

_Carackle- _  
_ If you didn't have me?_

_Kimi- _  
_ If I didn't have you! _

_ Cackle- _  
_ Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh? _

_ Both- _  
_ Oh, what I could be if there was only me! _  
_ Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! _

_Firefox walks by with her den mate and they roll their eyes at the toms._

_Firefox- _  
_ Stop bickering and get your act together. _

_ Cackle- _  
_ Act? Did someone say act? I can act! _  
_ If only I had seperate parts _  
_ My career would be the arts _  
_ I'd be the star of Camelot _  
_ You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! _  
_ If I didn't have you! _

_ Kimi- _  
_ I should be so lucky! _

_ Cackle- _  
_ If I didn't have you! _

_They both remembered when Kimi saved Cackle from a flood_  
_ Kimi- _  
_ Oh, wait! You'd be dead! _

_ Both- _  
_ Oh, what I could be if there was only me! _  
_ Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! _  
_ Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! _

_ Cackle- _  
_ Trapped! Aah! Trapped! _

_ Kimi- _  
_ Stuck here with you for 16 years! _

_ Cackle- _  
_ Oh dear, it's learned to count. _

_ Kimi- _  
_ If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split 14 years ago. _

_ Cackle- _  
_ Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted! _

_ Kimi- _  
_ Oh? Where do you usually go? _

_ Cackle- _  
_ I'd be a tight rope walking wizard! _

_ Kimi- _  
_ I'd be one big hit blizzard! _

_ Cackle- _  
_ You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be! _

_ Kimi- _  
_ I'm so tired of your nagging! _

_ Cackle- _  
_ And I'm so tired of your bragging! _

_ Kimi- _  
_ Without me you'd have no brain. . . _

_ Both w/ Kittens_  
_ . . . with which to think! _

_Kimi- Cackle- _  
_ I'd be rocking with the dinos If only I had _  
_ seperate parts _  
_ Swinging with the rhinos _  
_ I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute My career would be the _  
_ arts _  
_ Kiminosho, they would sing I'd be the star of _  
_ Camelot _  
_ 'Cause I would be the Stray Cat king _

_ Both- _  
_ I would love this world without you in it! _  
_ If I didn't have you! _

_Kittens- _  
_ If I didn't have you! _

_ Both- _  
_ If I didn't have you! _

_Kittens- _  
_ If I didn't have you! _  
_ Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

_They start doing a WAY SCREWED UP tango_

_Cackle- _  
_ This way! _  
_ Let me lead! _

_Kittens- _  
_ Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! _

_ Kimi- _  
_ No, this way, twinkletoes! _

_ Both- _  
_ Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet! _  
_ What I'd do if I didn't have you! _

_ Cackle to unknown- _  
_ I got you, babe! _

_ Both- _  
_ Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! _

_ Well, if I didn't, _  
_ oh, if I didn't, _  
_ have you! _

_They bow to passing cats_

_Kimi- _  
_ Thank you very much! _

_ Cackle- _  
_ Thank you very much! _

_ Cornwall- _  
_ Thank you! _

_ Cackle- _  
_ Caracackle has left the building! _

_ Kimi- _  
_ You've never sung before have you?_

They looked around and saw the kittens of both tribes giggling in the backround. Kimi's and Cackle's ears went back simultaneously, they didn't see what was so funny. They kittens laughed out loud and ran off. Cackle shook his head, he'd never understand kittens. Kiminosho just shrugged and and licked his paw. The two toms glared at each other once again before lying down on their sides of the den and falling into a short lived cat nap.

* * *

The nap didn't last long. They soon heard screaming outside and looked. An army of enemy cats were attacking the yard. Flames were a blaze and queens from both tribes were helping each other find their kittens. Dian was looking drastically for his trio with the help of Ruby while they saw toms from both fighting enemies. Both cats rushed straight into the battle. Kiminosho started to fight a bright red cat with a yellow tabby M on his forehead whom the kittens had dubbed Happy meal, though the adults called him McDonalds.

Fairly quickly McDonalds was on top of the Siamese cat. "Well well well, if it isn't little Kimi. Do you still go crying and hiding when there's a war?" He said with a teasing purr in his mouth.

"My days of running and hiding are over. They stopped when you killed her." Kimi growled and swiped at McDonalds head, who easily avoided the miss aimed swipe. The 'her' was Kiminosho's mate. She had been a beautiful Rusty Abyssinian who had been in killed in an attack while expecting HIS kittens. Her name had been Beta Delta, two Greek letters like Theta's name (which was Theta Sigma).

"Ah yes, her." McDonalds said and cruelly sneered and prepared the killing blow. At the last second he was pounced by Caracackle, and the two toms fought him off.

"Well, I guess we can work together." Cackle said. That was before the two toms saw something they had seen many times before. The death of a noble cat.

Antigone had been standing protectively in front of Túllen, Theta, Graciette, Loki, Koja, Cheiron, and Mielikki at the attack of three large cats. Two attacked the older kittens and the tom from the side while the lead slashed Anti's throat. "NO!" Cackle yelled and attacked the tom, quickly killing him.

The war lasted a while longer and at the end a few had fallen and many were wounded. Cackle stood next to his now dead mate with his younger kitten, Cattivo, at his side. "D-daddy? Is mommy coming back?" Tivo asked him. The only answer Cackle had was putting down his head in mourning and holding his kitten close.

"Wait, where's Cheiron?" Cackle said and saw his older kitten standing behind him. They looked around and saw that Razzle, Antigone, Danstaron, and Jema had fallen while many other cats in both tribes were wounded. They also noticed that some cats were gone.

"I can't find Túllen or Theta or Tayloon anywhere!" Cassalurina said and searched frantically. She managed to find Tayloon in a den with a scar over her eye but there was no sign of the two toms.

"I can't find Mielikki anywhere!" Firefox cried and searched frantically for her daughter. Poor queen. She had lost her older and younger sister to the S.I.T.s worst enemy and she had lost her mate to The Master and now her kitten might have been killed or taken hostage. Ti Ta Tabby forgot all composure and ran over to comfort her friend when they figured out the reality.

The smartest cats from both tribes got into a group and figured out who were taken and handed the list to Finical Minch and he read it a loud.

Túllen

Theta

Axel

Mielikki

Ruby

Loki

and Fido

The cats cried and Firefox had curled up in a den praying to her where ever her family went that she would at least get her daughter back.

* * *

Theta whimpered as he pushed along with the other hostages. He had already twisted his ankle and was leaning on Axel for support Axel looked distrustfully at the cats and then looking worriedly at Mieli, who limping on his other side. Loki and Fido trudged behind them.

Túllen was behind them keeping an eye on the kittens. Theta was glad to at least have the older cat there for protection. If he, Axel, and Mieli knew him well enough they could tell he would go out of his way to protect them. Ruby stumbled and the young tom quickly caught her.

They were tossed into a damp, cold cage but one of them sneered at Theta, who immediately recognized the black cat as Master's body guard, Basta. "The Master and his friend want to be sure to see you this morning." He hissed and turned his back. Theta jumped up to the barred window sill and stared at a star and too the other cats it was obvious he was thinking of Graciette. At the same time she had jumped to the top of a remaining den and was staring at the same star. They sighed and began to sing.

_Theta: Somewhere out there,_  
_beneath the pale moonlight,_  
_someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._

_Gracie: Somewhere out there,_  
_someone's saying a prayer,_  
_that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there._

_Gracie: And even though I know how very far apart we are, it helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_ Theta: And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby,_  
_ it helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky._

_Together: Somewhere out there, if love can see us through,__ then we'll be together, somewhere out there,__ out where dreams come true._

Gracie sighed as she was called back in by Cassa and Snow. She fell asleep in a bundle of kittens.

Theta sighed as he looked up at the moon and then back at his cage. Same one as before. He looked at the chain collar around his neck with a chain connecting to end and sighed. It's the same as when he was last prisoner in this hellhole. Except this time he wouldn't survive. He bent his head and fell asleep in the corner of the damp cage.

* * *

MOW: So. Long!

Theta: That was a pretty cool chapter. Good songs, too.

MOW: Oh my god! You're complimenting me! Thank you, they were If I didn't have you quest for Camelot and Somewhere Out There from an American Tail.

Theta: Cool.

Live Long, Prosper, and Spoon! - MOW


	9. War part 2 meeting a few

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is war chappy :(

The Big War part 2

Finical Minch paced angrily up and down the yard mentally punishing himself. "God damn it Fin! This is your tribe and you're the tribe protector! You're supposed to protect them and now some are dead and several are taken hostage!" He shouted angrily at himself. Usagi had been standing near, looking at the tom he considered a friend with a look of pity, and walked up to him.

"Listen, this may not work, but I have a plan. There's a tribe of cats staying with us and they call themselves the Jellicles. I'll go and get their protector now." Usagi said and ran off, coming back with a silver and black tabby tom. "This is Munkustrap, the protector of the Jellicles. They can help us get the hostages back."

Munkustrap meowed a greeting that Fin quickly responded to and got straight to business. "Listen, we got hostages, so what are you planning to do?" Fin meowed sharply.

"I have an entire tribe, and we can help. Our enemy Macavity and S.I.T.s enemy Deravity are working with this The Master." Munkus meowed and the three protectors huddled into a group to think up a plan.

S.C.I.D.S.C.I.D.S.C.I.D. (Stray cats in development)

Túllen sighed as he looked out of his cage. He HATED cages. He noticed to kittens didn't look any happier. Loki was whimpering in the corner of his cage, which was unusual for the mischievous happy go lucky kitten. Fido just sat in the middle of his cage, head on paws, and Axel was now fighting the air. Theta sitting and sighing while Ruby slashed furiously at the bars. Mieli mainly slept and when she wasn't asleep she was completely silent.

There other cats in the dungeon. There was beautiful Somali queen who had introduced herself as Splinta-Sequoia along with silver tom who was called Piper. There were three other cats, one pure black tom named Darius, one ginger tom named Mo, and a white queen named Rosa. "Welcome to hell." Rosa had said after introducing herself.

"Fluffy! Master want to see you!" Basta, a black tom with claws as sharp as knives and a love for using them, called out and 'escorted' the only Maine coon prisoner to The Master's throne room. Master was grinning his evil grin as he sat a box filled with who knows what.

Túllen glared at the tom in front of him and hissed. "Yes, lord stupidity?" He meowed sarcastically, remembering the name Theta often called Master.

"I wouldn't be so sarcastic if I were you. I have two warriors with me, and they'll do whatever I say." Master sneered as two cats, one teen quitten and one tom kitten, stalked out from behind the box.

The older than the tom kitten but younger than the Maine Coon quitten was obviously of the lynx breed with a golden brown coat and black stripes and a black tail. She had a large brown over coat on and her eyes were the hypnotized gleaming red and purple with just a tint of the original color, amber. She was shorter than the Maine coon tom but looked the strength. Something was very familiar.

The tom kitten, the youngest in the room, was a mixture of lynx and Maine coon and to Túllen looked like someone he knew. The kitten was very young, no older than 9 human years, and was brown with gold stripes down his back and tail and a little golden brown mane. He had a piece of leather around his waste to hold a small swag bag and red neck scarf around his neck, and eyes just like the quittens and a lot of scars up and down his arms and legs. He didn't look very strong, but was obviously nimble and agile, along with thin and underfed.

These cats were so familiar to Túllen that he cursed the car accident that made him loose all memory of kitten hood. Not for the first time.

" Ah, I can see you recognize them. Well I know a little secret." Master sneered at Túllen and circled him. "I got these two as young kittens from a cat named Macavity, and he said their names were Eponine and Gavroche. I hypnotized them, and using my magic, I figured out something. These are your long lost little siblings."

It came rushing back to Túllen. His parents calling for them. Gavroche often getting into trouble. He and Eponine play fighting in an ally way. Adults addressing them as the curious kits. His sibling memories were finally back. He snarled at the Sherlock Rex. "Give them back."

"Fine. They'll just be locked up in a cage until some cat comes to you and the others." Master just shrugged and broke the spell. Ponine's and Gav's eyes returned to it's original amber color and they looked around, memories of the years flooding into their minds.

"Huh? What the?" Eponine cried as she Gavroche looked through their memories. She looked at her paws and remembered all the lives she had ended with one swipe. "What! No. No! What have I done!"

Gavroche was having an even harder time getting used to his surroundings. "Huh? How long have I been here? What have I done. I've taken so many lives! This isn't right!" He cried as two bigger, more burly cats walked toward them. "No! I'm not going to be locked up anymore! I got locked inside of my mind! I'm not getting locked in a cage!" He tried to run, but due to the scars, he was not exactly as fast as he could be. Eponine put up a better fight, but in the end both were dragged to the dungeon and tossed into cages.

Túllen growled, his anger starting to come on, but tried to stop it for now. "Is that all you wanted me for?" He questioned through his bared teeth.

"Yes. Yes it is. Basta, take it back." Master meowed and carelessly waved his paw in a dismissive fashion. Once again the Maine coon was 'escorted' back to his cell. His siblings were on either side of him.

"Túllen, how long have we been gone?" Eponine asked him.

"Five years. I need to know the story." Her older brother responded.

Gavroche sighed and began with the fatal night.

**Flash back**

**"Curious kits? Yes, that name suits them. I don't think I've ever seen a group of kittens get in so much trouble." Enjorlas meowed and raised an eyebrow at his three kittens.**

**"We're sorry papa, we really are. We were wondering where babies come from, so we decided to find one of those human places." Túllen meowed to his father, and his younger siblings tried to pull off Bambi eyes. Their father shook his head. They really were the curious kits.**

**"Sac re bu! You could have asked me or your moth-!" He was cut off by a bite at the throat by a cat from behind him. The kittens saw their mother was already dead.**

**"Mama!" Gavroche cried. He was the most emotional of the kittens.**

**Túllen, being the oldest at the age of nine, got in front of his siblings. Eponine was born in the middle at the age of seven and Gavvie was the youngest at the age of five. These cats were definitely crazy, because they was attacking right after the 'French Cat Revolution' and every family was half starved. After one swipe the kittens separated. The oldest was the only one who got safe.**

**He heard his younger sister yowling to let go and his younger brother swiping at the cats and yowling. No one noticed, or else no one cared. The last thing he saw was a ginger Sherlock Rex vaguely Maine coon tom madly laughing and setting place on fire.**

**End Flash Back**

Túllen remembered that now. He remembered every horrible detail. And could see that his siblings were still suffering. Eponine wrapped her arms around herself and Gavroche whimpered slightly. He was sad to see his younger siblings like this so he decided to ask Gav and question. "Hey Gavvie, didn't we used to have a place called Christmas island?"

"Yeah. We used to go there when we were sad."

"I remember the song now. Should I sing it?"

"Yeah.

Túllen began to sing.

_Túllen: Let's get away from sleigh bells, let's get away from snow _

_ Let's make a break some Christmas, Dear, I know the place to go _  
_ How'd ya like to spend Christmas on Christmas Island? _  
_ How'd ya like to spend the holiday away across the sea? _  
_ How'd ya like to spend Christmas on Christmas Island? _  
_ How'd ya like to hang a stocking on a great big coconut tree? _

_ How'd ya like to stay up late, like the islanders do? _  
_ Wait for Santa to sail in with your presents in a canoe. _  
_ If you ever spend Christmas on Christmas Island _  
_ You will never stray for everyday _  
_ Your Christmas dreams come true. _

_ How'd ya like to stay up late like the islanders do? _  
_ Wait for Santa to sail in with your presents in a canoe _  
_ If you ever spend Christmas on Christmas Island _  
_ You will never stray, for everyday _  
_ Your Christmas dreams come true _  
_ On Christmas Island your dreams come true._

The siblings smiled. "That always was the best place to go." Eponine said with small smile. "Beautiful and clean, not quite as fine as me, though."

"Hey, if you guys want some cheering up, I made up a song about the Master." Darius meowed and walked to he center of his cage. All the others agreed and he acted it out as he sang.

_Darius: There are despots and dictators_  
_ Political manipulators_  
_ There are blue bloods with the intellects of fleas_  
_ There are kings and petty tyrants_  
_ Who are so lacking in refinements_  
_ They'd be better suited swinging from the trees_

_ He was born and raised to drool_  
_ No one has ever been this cruel_  
_ In a thousand years of aristocracy_  
_ An enigma and a mystery_  
_ In Meso American History_  
_ The massiveness of destruction that is he_

_ He's the sovereign lord of the nation_  
_ He's the evilest tom in creation_  
_ He's a hell cat in the dictator's new clothes_  
_ Years of such selective breeding_  
_ Generations have been leading_  
_ To this curse of life that we all know_

_ What's his name?_  
_ Master, Master, Master..._

_ He's the sovereign lord of the nation_  
_ He's the evilest cat in creation_  
_ He's the alpha, the omega, a to z_  
_ And this evil world will spin_  
_ Around his every little whim_  
_ 'Cause this evil world begins and ends with him_

_ What's his name?_  
_ Master, Master, Master..._

They prisoner's laughed, singing alone made them feel better. Splinta and Rosa decided to sing a random song they sing together.

_Splinta: In the quiet time of evening_  
_ When the stars assume their patterns_  
_ And the day has made his journey_  
_ And we wondered just what happened_  
_ To the life we knew before the world changed_  
_ When not a thing I held was true_  
_ But you were kind to me and you reminded me_  
_ That the world is not my playground_  
_ There are other things that matter_  
_ And when a simple needs protecting (*see below)_  
_ My illusions all would shatter_  
_ But you stayed in my corner_  
_ The only world I know was upside down_  
_ And now the world and me, I know you carry me_

_ Splinta: You see the patterns in the big sky_  
_ Those constellations look like you and I_  
_ Just like the patterns in the big sky_  
_ We could be lost we could refuse to try_  
_ But we made it through in the dark night_  
_ Would those lucky guys turn out to be_  
_ But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me_

_ Rosa: I'm not as clever as I thought I was_  
_ I'm not the boy I used to be because_  
_ You showed me something different, you showed me something pure_  
_ I always seemed so certain but I was really never sure_  
_ But you stayed and you called my name_  
_ When others would have walked out on a lousy game_

_ Rosa: And you could've made it through But your funny friend and me_

_Rosa: You see the patterns in the big sky_  
_ Those constellations look like you and I_  
_ That tiny planet in a bigger guy_  
_ I don't know whether I should laugh or cry_  
_ Just like the patterns in the big sky_  
_ We'll be together till the end is nigh_  
_ Don't know the answer or the reason why_  
_ We'll stick together till the day we die_  
_ If I had to do this all a second time_  
_ I won't complain or make a fuss_  
_ When the angels sing that that unlikely blend_  
_ Are those two funny friends_

_Both: That's us!_

The kittens laughed and Loki and Fido quickly though up one.

_Loki: used to have Jon to myself_  
_ Day or night there was no one else_  
_ From dawn till dusk my meals would come_  
_ I'd lounge about in my home_  
_ But now i'm out in the cold of night _  
_ All alone till dawn's first light _  
_ I'm in a new cat state of mind_

_Fido: Used to think i had a home _  
_ A special place to call my own_  
_ But now the cat's in and i'm out_  
_ I've got no Jon _  
_ I've got no clout _  
_ I'm in a new cat state of mind_

They looked at the other stray kittens with a challenge, which they took.

_Mielikki: You cant stop an avalanche _  
_ As it races down the hill _  
_ You can try to stop the seasons, girl_  
_ But ya know you never will _  
_ And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_ But i just cannot stand still _  
_ Cause the world keeps spinnin'_  
_ Round and round _  
_ And my heart's keeping time _  
_ To the speed of sound _  
_ I was lost til i heard the drums _  
_ Then i found my way_

_All: Cause you can't stop the beat_

_ Ever since this old world began _  
_ A woman found out if she shook it_  
_ She could shake up a man _  
_ And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it _  
_ The best that i can today_

_ 'Cause you cant stop _  
_ The motion of the ocean _  
_ Or the sun in the sky _  
_ You can wonder if you wanna _  
_ But i never ask why_

_ And if you try to hold me down _  
_ I'm gonna spit in your eye and say _  
_ That you cant stop the beat!_

_Axel: You can try and stop the hands of time_  
_ But ya know it just can't be_

_And if they try to stop us, Seaweed,_  
_ I'll call the N Double A C P_  
_ Cause the world keeps spinning _  
_ Round and 'round_  
_ And my heart's keeping time _  
_ To the speed of sound _  
_ I was lost til i heard the drums _  
_ Then i found my way_

_Everyone decided to join in._

_ All: Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Eponine and Gav: Ever since we first saw the light_  
_ A man and woman liked to shake it_  
_ On a saturday night _  
_ And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it _  
_ With all my might today_

_ 'Cause you cant stop _  
_ The motion of the ocean _  
_ Or the rain from above _  
_ You can try to stop the paradise_  
_ We're dreamin' of_  
_ But you cannot stop the rhythm _  
_ Of two hearts in love to stay _  
_ Cause you cant stop the beat!_

_Rosa: You cant stop my happiness _  
_ Cause i like the way i am _  
_ And you just can't stop my knife and fork _  
_ When i see a christmas ham _  
_ so if you don't like the way i look _  
_ Well, i just don't give a damn!_

_Cause the world keeps spinning_  
_ Round and 'round _  
_ And my heart's keeping time _  
_ To the speed of sound _  
_ I was lost til i heard the drums _  
_ Then i found my way_

_All: 'Cause you cant stop the beat_

_ Ever since this old world began _  
_ A woman found out if she shook it_  
_ She could shake up a man _  
_ And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it _  
_ The best that i can today_

_ Cause you cant stop_  
_ The motion of the ocean_  
_ Or the sun in the sky_  
_ You can wonder if you wanna_  
_ But i never ask why_  
_ And if you try to hold me down _  
_ I'm gonna spit in your eye and say _  
_ That you cant stop the beat!_

_Theta: Oh oh oh_  
_ You can't stop today_  
_ As it comes speeding down the track_  
_ Child, yesterday is hist'ry_  
_ And it's never coming back_

_'Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black_

_Yeah!_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning_  
_ 'Round and 'round _  
_ And my heart's keeping time _  
_ To the speed of sound _  
_ I was lost til i heard the drums _  
_ Then i found my way _  
_ 'Cause you cant stop the beat_

_All: Ever since we first saw the light _  
_ A man and woman liked to shake it_  
_ On a saturday night _  
_ And so i'm gonna shake and shimmy it _  
_ With all my might today_  
_ 'Cause you can't stop _  
_ The motion of the ocean _  
_ Or the rain from above _  
_ They can try to stop ths paradise_  
_ We're dreaming of _  
_ But you cannot stop the rhythm_  
_ Of two hearts in love to stay _  
_ You can't stop the beat!_

_ Aah, aah, aah _  
_ Aah, aah, aah _  
_ Aah, aah, aah_

They all ended with a bow, and the cats been in there the longest seemed to have had the most fun in AGES. Until a group of guard cats came over and yowled at them and threatened to kill them if they didn't shut up, ultimately scaring everyone to the edge of their cage.

* * *

MOW: Ha! Proud of self!

Theta: I don't *sniff* see what the *cough cough* deal i A-ACHOO!

MOW: Poor Theta, he has a cold. The only thing that'll heal him fastest is reviews.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	10. authors note

a/n

Hey lovers of S.C.I.D. I won't be able to update for a few days! I'm sorry but in Beccles I can't really get on the internet so it's hard to read. S.C.I.D. is meant for all and I want you to enjoy what I have written and I'll update when I get internet ASAP! Isn't that right Theta?#

Theta sob: I'll miss you guys!

I'll miss you too. *gives Theta a hug* Anyway, please be kind and review on the chapters I have written so far. The S.C.I.D. tribe will miss you till then!

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW

P.S. I know this is a little sappy. Give me a break. I will miss my friends and reviewers.


	11. Rescue!

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is war chappy :(

Getting back with a bit of help

Fin followed Tabby and Firefox to an abandoned warehouse where a tabby was supposed to live, and he went by the name of Stripes. Tabby quickly explained the situation and he agreed to help. Two tom teen kittens walked up from behind them. One was a large yellow and black tabby who introduced himself as T-bone. The other was a small and scruffy brown cat who introduced himself as Razorblades, Razor for short.

Fin just noticed a statue in the corner and couldn't quite figure out what it was. "Um...Razor, what's that statue supposed to be?" He asked.

"You know, we're not sure. I for one think it's a fox on fire eating tacos doing the polka." He responded. T-bone rolled his eyes.

"Razor! Everyone knows it's a hot dog painted pink covered in flowers and wearing a turtle shell." T-bone meowed matter-of-factually, though Razorblades was the smarter of the kittens.

"Hey! I already said it was a dog dressed in people clothes!" Stripes stated. Tabby cleared her throat and got his attention. "Sorry, these are my nephews."

The two cats quickly lead the other strays to the yard and figured out a plan. "Okay, here's the plan. Me, Kimi, Tugger, Burmie, Shadow, and Stripes will make a distraction by attacking the main...place. Foxy, Tabby, Flip, T-bone, and Razor will go down and get the hostages and any other cats that are down there. Got that?" Fin meowed to the cats around. He had left Usagi and Munku in charge.

"Yes." All the cats replied. Finical Minch nodded and they all ran off.

* * *

Loki was worried. Well...worried was the understatement of all the history of understatements. He was down right freaking out! Which wasn't normal for him all the time. He missed Sparta and Koja and definitely Tonka. Theta just stared at the poor cat with a look of sympathy before his ears shot up. "Did anyone hear that?" Theta asked, and they all listened and heard paw steps before seeing a familiar face. The face of a ginger Turkish angora that looks like a fox with part of her ear bitten off and half blind eyes and earrings.

"Mom!" Mielikki cried happily. Foxy smiled and ran in, followed by Flip, Tabby, and the two kittens. They all began fiddling with the locks.

"*growl* Who ever made these locks must be really good. *bark growl*" Fido growled while trying at Fido's lock, and finally getting it open. Firefox quickly undid Mieli's lock and began to work on Loki's. It took her almost no time at all, being a cat burglar.

"I can't argue with you on that, Fluffy." Tabby meowed as she worked furiously at Ruby's lock, and then ran over to Rosa's.

Túllen watched as Firefox finally got his lock undone. "Why did you come and save us?" He asked as he stepped out before going to help his siblings. Gavroche had no problem with getting locks open.

"Because you and your siblings are part of our tribe. And Stripes and his nephews and the other cats are joining to." Was his response. He saw Razorblades on look out and T-bone working furiously to get the cats out. As soon as everyone was out they ran to help the fighting cats.

* * *

Fin ran towards Basta, his claws out as he tackled the slightly larger cat. Every cat by now was fighting, but when they saw the hostages had been rescued, they ran off back to the yard. "Wow! I thought I was going to die in there!" Stripes meowed, panting as he slowed down next to his nephews, who were exhausted from running so fast they literally blurs. Gavroche nodded.

"That was kind of fun. It reminds of the old days when I used to work for him." Theta meowed and had a hazy look in his eyes. "They weren't all bad at the beginning." He shrugged. The other cats looked at him like he was crazy (which he likely was) and Darius looked at him with a suspicious glance.

"I'm not even going to ask." Splinta-Sequoia meowed, shaking her head. The cats ran toward the yard with triumphant yowls and dances. Gavroche and Eponine and the other rescued outsiders looked around the yard with marvel, and quickly got into little groups. Eponine was hanging out with Maradie and Silho and Tabby while Gavvie decided to spend his time with tom kittens, mainly Axel and Theta. He could well relate to Theta and he thought Axel was cool. Splinta was with Cassa, Foxy, Tabby, Rosa, and Túllen. Sarrel very much suspected romance between Splinta and Túllen. Darius and Mo mainly kept to them selves but they had fun talking with Raduan and Razzle.

"So, what is it like here, monsieur?" he asked Theta. Theta looked at Axel who explained it was French.

"Well...it's a lot of fun. Basically everyone takes care of each other. Unlike with The Master, where it's every cat for themselves. You can friends and there's plenty of food and shelter. But we have to be careful for a lot of stuff like dogs, pet alligators, other outsiders sometimes, rats, owls, falcons, and especially humans! They're very rat brained." Theta meowed to him. The three kittens shuddered when he said humans. No one like them. Since every cat was tired, even the cats in the yard who had been on look out and fixing injuries. Splinta-Sequoia stretched and curled up against Túllen. "Well, who cares if I mate with him. He's cute, and who knows what's going to happen now," She thought to herself.

* * *

MOW: Man, it took me FOREVER to Get internet. Sorry if there's a few unneeded capital Gs, my computer that I named Hal has a problem with them.

Theta: Plus we still Gotta sleep off 8 hours of jet laG. It sucks.

MOW: Yeah. Well, I can see much buddinG romance. My brain is burstinG with ideas!

Theta: You mean the brain that doesn't function correctly?

MOW: Yes, the brain that is one day GoinG to make us famous.

Theta: Okay, I'll shut up now.

MOW: Good kitty.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	12. Stark the Doberman

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is weird chappy :)

Getting back with a bit of help

Gavroche rolled around in the dirt of yard. It was early morning and he doubted anyone would be awake at this time, except he failed to notice Theta leaving the yard. He finally smelled the scent of something that Theta was making in his lab, and decided to follow it. He followed it to an ally way. "Theta! Theta Sigma? Where are you?" He meowed, slightly annoyed by the feeling that he was stuck kittensitting the slightly younger kitten.

"I'm over here! Are you hungry? I just found this awesome stuff!" Theta meowed and poked his head out of dumpster. "This is good! Humans are sooo wasteful! Why do they do that?"

"Why do humans do anything, mon ami. What do you have there? Est cela la bonne nourriture?" Gavroche meowed excitedly, starting to speak in his native tongue. He was so hungry that he could have eaten an alligator.

"I have no idea what you just said, but if it means I found good food, than yes!" Theta meowed a happy meow.

"Oh merci Theta!" They both dug into the (slightly ironically) French food Theta had found in the dumpster. They ate for a while before Gavroche heard a growling noise. His ears and head went up.

"Did you hear that, mon ami?" He asked the younger cat. Theta nodded and they looked in the direction, just to see a giant golden doberman. Gavroche hissed, but Theta walked out of the dumpster and sniffed at the doberman. "Theta! Are you fou?" The other cat shrugged.

"Why do you smell so familiar?" The dog growled at the cat with a German accent. Theta just shrugged and sniffed him again. His ears shot up and his brightened with realization.

"Stark! It's you, old guy! It's me, Theta!" Theta meowed happily and jumped up and down in front of the huge dog. It suddenly yipped like a puppy and licked Theta. That's when Gavroche fainted. Theta looked at his old friend. "You killed him."

* * *

Gavroche came too in about hour. In was in an unfamiliar den in times square. He looked around the whole place smelled of dog, and Theta. Wait, Theta? ", Theta, mon ami. What are we doing in a l'antre de chien?" He asked no one. Theta walked up next to him.

"We're in Stark's den. You've been out for an hour." The younger cat responded. Gavroche remembered the dog rolling around in front of Theta like a puppy.

"Where did you meet that chien?" Gavroche meowed, sitting up, and feeling at little week. Theta began to act out a flashback.

**Flashback**

**A three year old Theta walked through an ally way, rubbin****g the latest bruise from a fi****ght with a cat who was testin****g two kittens, one seven one four. He si****ghed and slumped down a****gainst the dumpster. He didn't even know why he tried. He would just ****get hurt. The youn****g kitten very suddenly heard a ****growl. He turned and saw a youn****g ****golden doberman. The do****g ****growled but the kitten just stood there. Why wouldn't it leave! "Who are you?" It asked.**

**"I'm Stark, and this is my territory!" Stark ****growled. The kitten introduced himself as Theta Si****gma. Stark just lun****ged at him.**

**"Wait wait! Do whatever you wan just don't kill me!" Theta yelled and covered his eyes with his paws.**

**Stark stopped. Most cats just hissed and run away. This kitten was bein****g cowardly, but he was still standin****g his ****ground. Kind of. "Hey, I'm not ****goin****g to hurt you. Are you okay weni****g Katze?"**

**"Um...yes." Theta replied. Stark could see just how starved the kitten was. He could count all of his ribs. The kittens blue eyes were sli****ghtly dull and very afraid and the Russian blue fur was almost black and very scruffy.**

**"Here's some food." Stark barked and ****gave little Theta a bit of food, which the kitten happily ate very quickly. "There. Come back tomorrow, there will be more food." The do****g ****gave the kitten a quick lick and nuzzled him before Theta ran off.**

**Flash back end**

Gavroche just stared. Theta was a good actor. And Gavvie had no idea he had known Theta since the younger kitten was three. "Okay. Maybe we should head maison now." Gavroche suggested. Theta nodded and were back in the yard in a few hours. By the time they got back they were tired and it was bedtime. The two kittens slumped down and quickly fell asleep. Theta accidentally took Gavvie's scarf and was now snuggling under it, and Gavvie quickly stole it back.

* * *

MOW: I loved writing this. This might be my shortest chapter yet.

Theta: Yep. I almos forgot about Stark. It's German for strong.

MOW: Yes it is.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	13. Jealousy on a birthday

Okay, I kinda got this idea from Jellicles in training, so partial credit to Tanaka Inutasha. But everyone is mine. They live in New York City and The Jellicles come in later. This first Chapter is to say who's who. Tanaka asked me to put in her tribe so most of the extra cats (not Doc or anyone not in Jellicles in training) belong to her. This is Alien chappy :?

Theta's birthday part one

Axel looked excitedly around. Today was Theta's birthday, October 7th. Just two weeks before the ball, and everyone was excited. Tayloon was next to him working on the gift they were giving. And since it was his birthday, and their leader Old Dabberotomy wouldn't give him full protection till his birthday, Axel's best friend was finally safe. "Is the dance routine ready?" Axel asked his friend, which though he wouldn't admit, he had a huge crush on her.

"Yep. Where's Theta?" Tayloon responded. Axel shrugged.

"He walked out a few hours ago. Somewhere. Not sure where he went." Axel meowed, not expecting a swat over the ears.

"Axel! Are you really that stupido! It's pericoloso for that seccatura! Did you not get that into your cervello brillante? You are going to help me find him!" She hissed and pratically dragged him out of the yard. She was very motherly toward the younger kitten.

* * *

Theta sighed. He was starting to hyperventilate, and his body was starting to glow. "Damn, this is not good." He muttered to himself. This was one of the few secrets his tribe didn't know about him. He was an alien cat. And of coarse, he regenerates on his birthday every year.

His fur started to glow, and he felt the burning feeling ripping throughout his body. This was it, he was dying once again. "I don't wanna go." He whimpered, and then yowled a burning sensation ripped through his body with the power of one thousand suns. He closed his eyes and fell to the ground as more pain ripped through his body and his body continued to glow as bright as the sun.

* * *

Tayloon and Axel ran around the ally way, trying to sniff out their friend. They here a yowl and run in the direction to see Theta glowing like the sun and pass out.

He stayed down for about five before his eyes opened to not his normal blue, but a glowing white. The ally way started to glow green and he was lifted of the ground by an invisible force and sparks circled around him. His eyes closed and fur darkened and darkened till it was a shimmering blue black. He floats back down and the once golden sparks turn silver and land on his fur. He looked nine human years, but he was still very small. His eyes opened and they shone an odd indigo color. His fur was blue black with silver specks that looked like stars, and it made it obvious he was a magic cat. He had shed his some of his fluffiness, but hadn't lost any of his kitten look.

Tayloon and Axel just stood there, completely shocked. "Oh my heavy side layer." Axel meowed silently, his eyes wide. Tayloon just nodded, and they both walked up to the still younger kitten. "Theta?"

Theta sighed and looked down. "You guys saw that didn't you?" He meowed, sounding terrified and exhausted.

The two other kittens nodded. "Theta, we're going to take you back to the yard, and you can explain this to all of us."

Theta nodded and sadly followed them back to the yard. Fin shot a glance at them. "Guys, who's this?" He asked them.

Axel looked up at the tom. "You believe us if we told you, but this is Theta. He's going to explain to us how he now looks like this."

"Well, it smells like him. Plus I've seen enough weird stuff in my life to believe you. Theta, please go up on the tire ans explain things." Theta jumped up on the tire and the cats surrounded him.

"Okay, I am not from...Earth. I come from the planet Gallafrey in the constellation Pegasus. I am nine human years and I am what they call a time lord. I can travel through time and space, and I have been sent here to save the lives of you and the six billion other people on the planet." He meowed. Silhouette scoffed. "You gotta a problem with that?" He them made a stick appear out thin air. "This is a solar stick. It can do anything I want it to."

"Okay. I guess we can live with that. Party time!" Tabby yowled and jumped into the air. Everyone yowled happily, and Theta was astonished. Every else, when the learned what he was, had tried to kill. Except the Master, because he was the same thing.

"Theta! We set up a dance thing for your party!" Axel said and sat Theta done on the tire and the kittens lined up and sarted to dance and sinCause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!

Come as you are  
You're a superstar  
World's in your pocket and you know it  
You can feel that beat  
Running through your feet  
Heart's racing fast you're rocking rolling

All that you need is the music to take you  
To some other place where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go or the better we sound  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!

(We rock, we rock, we rock on)  
(We rock, we rock, we rock on)

We're finally letting go  
Losing all control  
Won't stop ourselves  
Cause we love it

We're not afraid to be  
Everything you see  
No more hiding  
Now we're gonna own it

All that you need is the music to take you  
To some other place where you know you belong

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go or the better we sound  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!

(Na-na-na)  
We've got the music in our souls (In our souls)  
And it's the thing we want the most (What we want the most)  
It picks us up when we fall down  
It turns our worlds around  
Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
Everyday and every night  
Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
Don't we wanna do it loud?

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go or the better we sound  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go or the better we sound  
Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!

(We rock, we rock, we rock on)  
We rock!  
(We rock, we rock)  
You rock!

"Happy Birthday Theta!" Axel yowled as the quittens brought out a cake made out of mice and rats and the other tom kittens threw out newspaper confetti. Theta was jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much Axel! You guys are the best!" He yowled happily and they all sat down and ate the cake.

A few hours later...

"Theta, when were you planning on telling us about chose d'espace cosmique?" Gavroche meowed as he walked up to Axel and Theta. Axel's eyes narrowed. He was jealous of the bond his best friend and the French cat had.

"Um...Axel? What did he say?" Theta turned to Axel. His eyes softened at the starry Somali kitten.

"He said 'When were planning on telling us about the outer thing?'." Axel responded. Theta nodded in recognition.

"Well, today I guess. The only other way would be to run away. And that would end terribly." Theta responded; and proceeded to stretch, walk into the den he shared with Túllen, and curl up and fall asleep.

Axel glared and Gavroche as his ears went back and his tail waved side to side. Gavroche returned the hard gaze. Axel hissed. "If you hurt him. If you hurt a single piece of fur on his head. I will proceed to hurt you, rip of your fur, and rip you apart piece by piece until you are dead." Axel hissed and let the fur on his neck relax.

Gavroche returned the cold glare. "He's a chat libre. The days of him being blessure comme l'animal de compagnie are over." He hissed. The kittens glared at each other before stalking past each other to their own dens. Axel was also upset that Gavroche shared a den with his 'little brother'. He huffed and stalked off to his own den he shared with his older half brother.

* * *

MOW: Wow. Fight! Fight! Fight over Theta!

Theta: Okay, now you're starting to scare me.

MOW: How?

Theta: You scare me in many ways.

MOW: Whatever! Fellow kitties and other people who read this, please tell me who your favorite cat/cats in S.C.I.D. And also, who should the fight? Axel or Gavvie?

Theta: I'd actually rather it be Axel.

MOW: You get no choice in this.

Theta: But I'm the subject of this stupid fight!

MOW: That's why. The subject never gets a choice in who wins! Anyway, please send in your votes.

Theta: I should get some choice in this.

MOW: No! *grabs rope and ties Theta to a chair and puts a cloth over his mouth and then turns to Gavvie and Axel* Just go fight over him. The reviewers will decide! *the kittens attack each other*

Theta: *muffled meowing screams*

MOW: Please be quiet. You're giving me a head ache. Any way, send in your favorite cat and chose a winner in the fight before the two jealous toms kill each other. Bye!

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	14. The Sea Wizard, mystory of the ocean

a/n I know this isn't the usual opening but I don't care. Just to say, three of the cats aren't made up. Three made up characters are my actual pet cats. I got Firefox from a friend one month before i started this. Theta was bought at pet store two weeks later. Now I'm adding a cat I just got from another friend who was moving. He's a ginger Javanese with messy wild fur that won't be tamed and he really loves water. You'll meet him now.

Disclaimer: I don't own much

* * *

Firefox purred as the sun hit her pelt. She was still mourning over her mate, but she couldn't help but enjoy the rays of the sun as the warmed her fox like fur. Until she heard a familiar bark. Her eyes shot open and she turned to see Flip. He was growling. Her ears went back, the loony cat pollicle actually thought she was fox. Finical Minch ran up and greeted him, along with with Usagi, Munkustrap, and Rum Tum Tugger. Foxy liked Usagi and Munku, she could tolerate Tugger, but any fight between her and Flip was started because he would bark and chase her and she would have to yell at the flea brain to leave her alone.

"*bark bark* It's the she fox! *growl* What is she doing here! *yip bark bark growl* I thought I chased her to the beach." He growled threateningly. Usagi sighed and put his tail on Flips shoulder.

"Flip, two things. One, she's a cat. Two, she lives here." Usagi meowed. Tugger had gone off and was flirting with the Stray quittens and being idolized by Cattivo, Sarrel, and Cheiron and hated by Axel, Theta, and Gavroche. Munku sat down and talked with Finical Minch and Usagi. Flip glared at Firefox and she glared back. Flip growled and chased after her. She arched her back and hissed and ran.

"Get back here she fox! *bark howl*" Flip growled as he tore after her all the way to the beach. It was high tide and Firefox barely managed a leap that she knew the larger cat couldn't manage.

"Will you give it up mutt brain! I'm a cat!" She yowled at him. Foxy was backing to the edge rock she was on. The edge was slippery and she screamed as she slid into the pounding waves.

"Fox! *bark*" Flip howled as he ran to the edge to try and save the queen. She was already far out and drowning. He stopped when he reached the line between water and sand. "*whimper* I can't swim! And I hate water! *whimper howl*" He whimpered before hearing a small sound behind him. He turned and saw a really small tom, the size of Axel, max. The tom looked to be a Javanese/La Perm mix with long wild and spiky fire colored fur. The tom's ocean colored eyes seemed to glow and he looked at Flip.

"What's going on?" The tom hissed. Flip looked at him astonished.

"That queen was on the edge of the rock up there and she got swept away by the tide and now she's far out and she's drowning. *bark bark bark*" Flip rushed the smaller cat. The cat looked at him uneasily while formulating a plan. Without another word he slipped away. Flip next saw him walking to the edge of the rock that Foxy had fallen off. Speaking of her, she looked like she was ready to go unconscious.

"Idiots. Someone should teach these cats to swim, or at least give them enough common sense to stay at safe distance. I'm the only one that seems to even like water." The tom muttered before jumping off the rock into the ocean. Flip saw the toms head and the tom swam quickly and quite expertly to Foxy, and on the way back with her he was riding on a big blue...wave? The small tom seemed to be using his mind to control the wave as he ran on it the Firefox in his arms. He looked exhausted when he dropped her on the sand.

Flip noticed some things about the smaller tom. You could count every single one of his ribs, he was walking with a limp, and his fur was spiking even more because he was obviously annoyed. His eyes had a haunted look and he looked sleep deprived. But the strangest thing was that when Flip put a paw on his fur, he was completely dry. In fact he even felt feverish. Foxy was soaking wet and was quickly drying due to her own magic powers. Her lungs were cleared of all water and the small tom had evenly magically gotten out a fish, which the tom had worriedly run to the water and put it in, water splashing over and around him, but not sweeping him in. Not even getting him wet. When the tom learned the fish had died, he turned and glared.

"You see what you've done! If you hadn't chased her to the top of the rocks, and if you hadn't gone all the way to the edge of that rock, than that fish would still be alive." The tom hissed at them.

"Hey, chill! It's just a fish. I'm Firefox, and this is Flip." Firefox meowed, trying to calm the smaller cat down.

"I'm sorry I can't return the pleasure. My name's Fujimoto and I hope you-" The small tom suddenly stopped. His already spiky fur went up even more, his ears went back, and his ocean colored eyes widened with happiness as he looked behind him. They turned, and behind them was huge leopard seal.

"Leopard seal!" Flip yowled and he and Foxy scrambled to rocks. Fuji just purred and rubbed against the leopard seal.

"Callie! Do remember me? It's Fujimoto, or as you guys call me, the sea wizard!" Fuji meowed to the leopard seal. It barked and went into the water, and a huge dog ran at Fuji. He was obviously afraid, but the small tom went at the dog. Flip was surprised, but upset he couldn't help. He couldn't attack a dog. Foxy ran up and helped Fujimoto fight off the dog.

"Fujimoto, you're probably the most magical cat I've seen. Would you like to join our tribe?" Foxy asked him.

"Sure, it'll be nice to be around cats, so maybe I knock enough sense into them to not go close to the edge of wet rocks. But I have a few things to tell you first." The sea wizard meowed. Foxy and Flip nodded.

_Fuji: Some people you can never please_  
_ You might as well just let them be _  
_ They mock everything not their own _  
_ From their imaginary throne _  
_ But I won't bow down, _  
_ even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

_ So hey hey, this song is for us _  
_ So put your hands in the air _  
_ if you're crazy like us_  
_ Hey hey _  
_ Hey hey, that's freedom you hear_  
_ Comin' right to your ear, _  
_ that's the sound from our bus_  
_ Hey hey_

_ Why try to be like someone else _  
_ When you can only be yourself? _  
_ No one can sing the song you do _  
_ Be true, be legendary you _  
_ So I won't sell out, _  
_ even if the whole world thinks I'm crazy_

_ Why kiss the feet of the people who kick you_  
_ When you can be anything that you want to?_

"Well, that makes sense. In our tribe, we only tell you what do every so often. And we're protected, and food isn't a hard thing to find. Especially sea fo-" Foxy stopped when Fuji's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't we just go. *bark*" Flip said. Foxy looked a little uneasy but then verbally agreed. Fujimoto nodded and tied a burgundy cape around his neck and felt the fabric for a few seconds and then putting on sea shell necklace with a few Japanese symbols on them. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, then opened them and landed with a flip next to Flip and they walked to the yard. "Yay! *yip* Familiar cats! *howl* Dry land *bark yip*" Flip yowled happily and ran into the yard. Firefox rolled her eyes and followed him more casually.

Fuji looked around and felt the asphalt, he wasn't used to dry asphalt. Heck, without water, he would die. Literally. Take him to far from water and he'll die within a week. He sniffed the air, and only faintly smelled the ocean. His eyes started to water. He was so used to feeling the wet sand beneath his paws. To running through the ocean waves with no humans to bother him. To smelling the salt in the air as he opened his mouth or sniffed. And to being lulled to sleep every night by the waves. Fujimoto sighed. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. He put a paw over the sea shell necklace and muttered something in Japanese before running after Foxy. "Fin! It's Foxy. I got a nuovo cat. He lived by the sea. His name's Fujimoto and he saved me from drowning! He's sixteen." Foxy meowed. "And he's magic."

"Really? He looks Axel's age. Oh well, I guess he is sixteen. What can you do Fuji?" Fin asked the small tom, one of his white paws being placed on the wild, spiky, tangled fur of the ginger Javanese cat.

"Well...my magical name is The Sea Wizard. That's what everyone calls me. But the humans call me hair brush and the dogs call me 'sea food'. I can breath and see underwater, talk to water creatures, and control the movement of any body of water." Fujimoto meowed.

"I over heard the dogs talking about wanting to get a bite of 'sea food'. He might be useful." Finical Minch whispered to himself. Fuji sensitive ears heard this and his eyes narrowed, and his fur spiked even more.

"Hey! I'm not just some item to be used and thrown. The kitten mill in Japan didn't realize that and they abused me everyday till I ran away when I was twelve!" Fuji yowled at the larger and older tom. Fin's ears went back in both confusion and realization. Many abused cats had come to the tribe. Danstaron had been abused by his owners and then thrown out the streets. Theta Sigma had been beaten and almost killed by The Master. Radu and Razzle both had had hard lives on the streets alone. Tabby's mother had left in the middle of the street and a now dead Stray tom had saved her from being hit by a truck. Fin sighed and took the freaking out smaller tom into a private den before wrapping his arms around him. Coming from an abusive kitten mill is as bad as being abused by The Master himself.

"Tell me, what has your life been?" Fin meowed as he let go of Fuji, his golden eyes soft as the looked into the frantic glow in the dark blue eyes of the Japanese tom. He felt like a Therapist, but part of his job was to make the other cats feel safe.

"I come from a kitten mill on the coast of Japan. My father was a Javanese who left my La Perm French mother when she was pregnant. The owners killed her shortly after I was born. They would kick and slap me and set their hell hounds on me everyday. I ran away when I was twelve, and that's when I met my mate, Gama. When we were fifteen we had a daughter named Ponyo. When I was fifteen they were killed by dogs and I barely escaped by running into the water and scaring them away with a massive wave. A few days later I snuck onto a plane here. I'm not sure how I didn't get caught. I turned sixteen on March eleventh and I was fifteen and one half when I got here. I lived by the sea ever since, and it seems every time there's high tide, I have to save some cat from drowning and they end up killing a friend. I've refused to eat water creatures all my life." Fuji responded. Finical Minch was happy about his black fur because he remember Fuji. and he was blushing from when Fuji had saved Fin from drowning a month earlier.

Fin was glad it was really dark because it was no moon and late night and unlike Fuji ocean eyes, which seemed like beacons, his wide golden eyes were not seen in the dark. The tom was sixteen and like Theta, he had been through enough abuse for 5 life times of their nine. "Don't worry. This is the same thing I say to every abused cat that comes here, but you'll safe from now on. It still has meaning." Fin meowed with a warm smile. He saw that Fuji nodded and found the den closes to the ocean. Fin ran to his own den. Fuji listened and was elated when he heard waves, and let them lull him to sleep.

* * *

MOW: I love this chapter! I do own three cats, Firefox is the oldest and I got her first. Theta is the youngest and I got him two weeks later. Fujimoto is the one I just recently got from my friend when she needed someone to take care of him because she's moving to Kentucky and Fuji loves the ocean to much for her to take him away. Anyway, Foxy is out and Theta is sick and Fuji is swimming in my bath tub so I'll close this myself. If you want to learn more about them check my profile.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	15. The beginning of annoyance

a/n Yeah I felt like writing a series of chapters just about Theta Sigma and The Master. Don't ask, I wanted to show that The Master isn't as bad as we think. Maybe he can be a good guy. Who knows? Anyway, you'll meet many hardships in this set of stories. And I don't think I've EVER written something like this. I normally do comedy. So I'm going to give this a shot. I hope you're ready.

Note: These cats are humanoid. They stand on both two legs and four. They show emotion like humans and can read and write and all that stuff.

The journey of two cats part one

Theta Sigma prowled through the forest where the best prey could be found. He had recently just gotten used to his new form and had learned that, though he had grown a little, his small size (due to a trace of Singapura in him) allowed him run fast, jump high, climb well, and he was very agile. That meant the ability to hunt well. Theta purred to himself and he jumped onto a log. He loved this freedom the forest allowed. His ears flicked as he heard a sound. His eyes narrowed. This is where being a magical alien cat, also known as a time lord, came in handy. He cleared his mind and allowed his thoughts and senses to travel.

His mind quickly cracked down on the sound. It was a large bleach yellow tom cat, a Sherlock Rex by the looks of it, with icy blue eyes and black wrist bands. Theta started to concentrate, allowing his mind to combine with the mind of the older cat. His brain was suddenly pounded with th sound of war drums and Theta quickly lost control of his power. Those drums? Where has he heard them before? His brain didn't compute the fast enough to see the truth of the facts. He was quickly pounced.

"Well well well, look what mouse I caught. It's been a while Theta. Have you thought of my offer?" Master whispered into the younger toms ear. Theta just narrowed and slashed at Master's face. Master growled as he was distracted long enough for Theta to get out from under him. "You've gotten some spunk, kitten. Let's see if your brave enough to use it. Here come the drums!" Master cackled insanely and chased the younger cat to a train station.

Master POV

What was Theta thinking, coming into the forest. I stopped for a moment as he contemplated. Theta had been his right hand cat ever since the kitten was one, when I had found him. There were three reasons for this. Theta was an alien cat, like him, and Theta was the only soldier that seemed to have more than air between his airs. And there was something special about the kitten. Something he couldn't place. My eyes glazed over as I fell into a flash back.

**Flash back begins**

**I scowled as I prowled throu****gh the dark streets of New York. McDonalds and Basta had been causin****g trouble a****gain by flirtin****g with my queen soldiers. Why I kept those two, I did not know. All of my soldiers seemed to be missin****g their brains. I hissed at the air until I heard a frantic cooin****g of a pi****geon and the hiss of a huntin****g cat. I smirked, maybe I could ****get a free meal out of this.**

**I stalked in the direction of the sound, only to find a kitten, likely no older than one year old, successfully killin****g a pi****geon. I've seen a lot of weird thin****gs, but a one year old kitten killin****g a pi****geon it's size is definitely up there. "Hey kit! How did you do that?" I asked, walkin****g up to the kitten. The kittens breed was obviously a mixture of Somali and Si****n****gapura.**

**"You just kill it, idiot. And this is my pi****geon!" The kitten hissed at me. I smirked, knowin****g I could always take the pi****geon if I wanted. Then I took to note that this kitten was very small, and you could see his bones throu****gh his sh****a****g****gy brownish fur.**

**"Don't worry, I won't steal the bird. You ****got some spunk kit. What's your name? I'm The Master." I meowed, usin****g my fake name I was known so well by. The kitten calmed down and sat nest to pi****geon.**

**"I'm Theta Si****gma. Theta for short." The kitten meowed before di****g****gin****g into the pi****geon.**

**"Theta, I can tell you've been sufferin****g. How about you join my ****group. You'd be my second in command." I meowed to him in a ****gentle tone. The kitten was obviously very smart, but was also very naive. The youn****g kitten a****greed. I had no idea that inside, in a spot unknown, I was very fond of Theta Si****gma.**

**Flash back end**

I was brought out of it by a shrill yowl. I looked and saw the younger cat was stuck to the rails of the train track with a train coming very quickly. If it had been one of my other soldiers, than I probably would've walked away. But some how it was as if I had been put on auto pilot. I ran to the train track and bit fiercely at thing (use your imagination) trapping Theta to the tracks and quickly got him free and the two of us ran to the side of the station. We were then stupid enough to walk onto the train. I don't know why. All I know is that suddenly the two of us were speeding to Washington D.C. Wonderful.

* * *

MOW: Well, that was fun! This will be a series of chapters just about them! Yay!

Theta *eating popcorn*: What?

MOW: I thought I locked you in the bathroom.

Theta: Red and Purple got me out.

MOW: How? You know what, forget I asked.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


End file.
